An electro-optical display field is built up from many identical modules. Each module includes drivers for the electro-optical display technique and decoders for information processing. The information to be displayed is transmitted by means of physical leads. For establishing a network of such display-field modules, cables and plug connectors are commonly used. This causes the disadvantage that with large display fields, substantial mechanical connection technology is required for transmitting the information to be displayed, namely cables and plug connectors. In each module there is incorporated a device for connecting the information lines. Such mechanical connection technology is relatively complex and makes the manufacture of electro-optical display fields expensive. Furthermore, the commonly employed mechanical connection technology, consisting of copper cables and mechanical plug connectors, is subject to interferences and is not protected from electromagnetic radiation and irradiation.
In the field of computer systems, a different field from the field of the subject matter of the invention it is known from DE 40 06 510 A1 to employ an optical bus system, for the rapid transmission of data between the various components of the system connected to common connection lines (bus). The optical bus system has an optically parallel disk pack or an optically parallel strip circuit board, resp. The optical bus described in DE 40 06 510 A1 can be used as a serial as well as a parallel bus. The application of such an optical bus has been with digital circuits. Such digital circuits are commonly connected with each other by means of a digital-electronic bus.
In DE 41 41 387 A1, a data transmission interface for a one-digit data bus, preferably for automobiles, is described. This data bus includes an electro-optical data transmission path with at least one data transmitter and one data receiver. For grouping the signals and shielding against external light, the internal areas of hollow bodies are used. Within the hollow body, the optical signals are distributed over a plurality of reflections into all areas. These data connections are relatively slow, and cannot directly be applied to other applications.
In DE 40 17 997, an optical data transmission system is disclosed (a different field from the field of the subject matter of the invention). Users of the system are arranged in a line, each with at least one optical transmitter and receiver. The users are connected over the transmission paths formed of hollow spaces to an adjacent user. The users located at the ends of the line are also connected with the respectively adjacent user, over optical transmission paths. The intended application for automated devices cannot easily be applied for establishing networks of display-field modules.